gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Walker
Commander Walker was a CIC controller in the Coalition of Ordered Governments army. She helped direct the Evacuation of Ilima roughly a decade after Emergence Day. Biography Evacuation of Ilima City Locust Emergence Nine or ten years after Emergence Day, Ilima came under threat from a Kryllstorm. Walker was assigned as the control commander to oversee the evacuation. Four hours before the storm hit, Walker was contacted by Lt.Minh Young Kim from Zeta-Six, who informed her that Locust had emerged in the city and were attacking. Walker was surprised that both Locust and Kryll were attacking, and told Kim that she was sending reinforcements. Kim told her to make it quick, and that they had civilian casualties. Walker acknowledged this, and signed off. A few minutes later, Kim contacted her again and said that they needed the backup immediately, but she told him the reinforcements were still inbound. Kim told her they needed to use the Hammer of Dawn then, surprising Walker. She gave them permission to access the mobile command center at their outpost, and Cpl.Michael Barrick used it to wipe out the attacking Reavers and Locust forces. Kim contacted Walker and informed her that what was left of the outpost was secure. Walker told him that they had lost radio contact with Echo-Five, who had been escorting a group of civilians to an evac point at Ilima Savings and Trust, and that she wanted him to take his squad and investigate. A while later, Kim contacted her and reported that Echo-Five was KIA, and that they were going into the bank to try and find the civilians. Walker was upset about the loss of the squad, and wished Zeta-Six good luck in finding the civilians.RAAM's Shadow: Evacuation Directing the Evacuation With three hours left until the Kryllstorm hit, Walker lost contact with the last remaining evacuation checkpoint, and tremors began hitting the city. Kim contacted her and asked what was going on, and she told him that they were not sure, and asked if he had located the civilians. He told her they had found just one, and asked when the evac convoy would reach the meeting point. Walker responded that they had encountered resistance, but were nearing Zeta's location and that they did not have much time to reach it. Not long after this, Kim contacted Walker again, and reported that Nemacyst were over the evac point. Walker told him that he and his squad needed to secure the area and clear out the nearby Seeders before the evac caravan arrived. Kim the told her that they had also spotted elite Locust forces, and General RAAM, and that he suspected this was more than a simple ambush. Walker told him he was right, and that Locust forces were emerging throughout the city. She also informed him that Chairman Richard Prescott had deployed the Onyx Guard to the city as reinforcements, and Kim thanked her for the update. When the Seeders had been taken out, Walker was contacted by Kim and told it was safe to send in the convoy. As the convoy arrived, shaking began to hit the evac zone, and Walker received a report that a Brumak was approaching the area. She quickly informed Kim, and Zeta-Six was able to kill it, but it destroyed several of the Armadillos in the convoy.RAAM's Shadow: Darkness Spreads Zeta-Six then headed for Ilima High School to look for more survivors led by Dr.Gregory Wisen, and when they got close, Kim asked Walker for an update on the area. She told him that the school had an evac center set up behind the school, but it had not checked in since the fighting started. After they got to the school, Kim reported that it appeared to be empty. Walker told him that the Kryllstorm was approaching quickly, and that command recommended they leave and return to base. Kim said he understood, but wanted to search the entire school just to be sure.RAAM's Shadow: Hide and Seek Assisting Zeta-Six Eventually, Walker lost contact with Zeta-Six due to the large number of Seeders in Ilima City. All but a few COG forces remained in the city, and the last of the evacuation convoys Ilima, with less than an hour until the Kryllstorm hit. She later detected an unauthorized use of the Hammer of Dawn coming from the Ilima City Hall command center, which had been overrun by the Locust. Several Seeders were killed, and Walker was surprised and relieved when Kim contacted her. She asked what their situation was, and Kim said they were all still alive, and that it was good to hear her voice. She said it was good to hear his as well, and asked if he was responsible for the Hammer strikes. He confirmed they had retaken the city hall and destroyed the local Seeders, and said he hoped it would buy the evacuation some time. Walker informed him that the evacuation was over, and that as far as they knew, Zeta-Six was the last Gear squad in the city. She told them to stay put while she sent the last APC in Ilima to pick them up. Kim refused, saying they needed to get to the Children's School of Hope, since Wisen had taken some kids there and they might still be alive. Walker informed him that the orphanage was just a klick east of city hall, but that the additional Seeders had sped up the Kryllstorm, and command had ordered that all forces withdraw from the city. Kim said that he needed to check the orphanage, and if command wanted them picked up, they could do it there. Walker said she understood, and would send that message to command, and then wished him luck in reaching the orphanage.RAAM's Shadow: Under the Shadow When Zeta reached the orphanage, Kim contacted Walker, and she sent the APC to pick them, telling Kim to hurry. However, they came under attack by Locust, and Kim reported to Walker that the APC had been destroyed and they needed another way out. Walker told him that they were scrambling air transport, but that it was going to be difficult to get it there through the Kryll. Walker directed KR Eighty-Four to rescue Zeta and the civilians, and they were rescued before the Kryllstorm had completely blocked the sky above the city.RAAM'S Shadow: Kryllstorm Behind the scenes *Walker was voiced by Aisha Tyler. Appearances *''RAAM's Shadow'' References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:CIC Controllers Category:Females